


attachments

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If It Even Qualifies As That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: Having a family doesn't always mean having love. Jedi Knight Nirea Velaran discusses her little brother with her new Padawan.





	attachments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

“So.” Kira slides a mug of steaming caf across the table, blinking sleep from her bloodshot eyes. “Your brother’s kind of an asshole.”

He is. It’s been nearly a month since their reunion on Tython, and Rea still hasn’t found anything in Rhese she can recognize. Her sweet baby brother is gone and the man who wears his face is a stranger. A Jedi. Someone she isn’t sure she wants to know.

“Not a lot of siblings in the Order,” Kira goes on. “I’m surprised they let him come with us.”

“I’m surprised he wanted to,” Rea says.

Her new padawan nods, not offering platitudes or false reassurances. Anyone with eyes can tell Rhese wants nothing to do with her. “Guess there’s not much risk of getting attached, is there?”

“Not for him.” It’s already too late for her. It was too late for her the day they left Eriadu.  _‘Take care of your brother, Nirea. You’re all he’s got.’_

Kira drains her caf in noisy gulps. “His loss,” she says, and points at Rea’s mug. “You gonna drink that?” 


End file.
